


Professionalism II

by millionstar



Series: Professionalism Verse [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, M/M, Smut, porn industry, shaving (facial)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely late sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/735573">Professionalism</a>, in which we revisit Cameraman Arthur and Pornstar Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionalism II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalive/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal [here](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/295221.html).

"Arthur. Mate. You okay?"

I gathered my things and wandered out into the corridor after Merlin's shoot had ended. I've been sitting outside Gwaine's office in a daze for about thirty minutes or so, in a daze. Eventually, I look up and into Gwaine's concerned eyes, one of his hands waving slowly in front of me. 

"You look a little shell-shocked. Anything wrong?"

_Wrong? Me? No, I'm fine, just utterly and completely enthralled by my new favorite porn star. I'm wondering if he makes house calls._

_Filthy house calls._

_Filthy house calls where he coats his body with whipped cream then orders me to lick him clean._

"Nah, I'm good."

"I _told_ you Merlin was special. You're not the first to succumb to his charms, and I'm pretty certain you won't be the last."

My buzz, for some reason, deflates a little at Gwaine's statement - until he speaks again. "And yet," he smiles, "you're the first one he's _ever_ asked me about after a session's ended. Curious, that."

"Asked about?" 

"See you next week, Pendragon." Gwaine winks at me and walks away, glancing at something over my left shoulder. 

"Arthur?"

His voice washes over me, thick as honey, before I even turn around. I take a deep breath and stand, picking up my bag. Merlin is walking toward me, dressed in jeans and a black button-down, his own bag hanging off his shoulder. It's obvious from the state of his hair that he's fresh out of the shower, and as he comes even closer I realize that he smells like coconut and honey.

Basically, I'm fucked.

Again.

"Hi," I smile.

"Hi! Um, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? I was just doing my job."

One trim eyebrow raises elegantly; Merlin's eyes travel down my body, his gaze lingering on my groin. "I think you were doing a bit more than that back there," he comments.

_Shit._

When I don't reply straightaway Merlin coughs. "Unless my radar is off, and I'm mistaken. If so, I-"

"No, no," I admit, "you're not mistaken." 

"I, um, okay, I'm really crap at this so I'm just gonna go for it. You wanna do something, together?" Merlin says, exhaling loudly. He is incredibly adorable when he's all befuddled like this; he's biting his lower lip, eyes nervously studying the floor. 

"Let's grab a bite. I'm starving," I offer.

He grins then, grins, and it's akin to an explosion of light and energy, so much so that it makes me certain he'd be handy to have around in case of a power failure, because that grin could power an entire city. "Sure. I'd like that."

We settle on an Italian restaurant not far from the studio, and about twenty minutes later we're sitting across from each other in a corner booth. We place our orders with a young lady named Lynn, and then small talk is made, about the weather and the like, until gentleman walks up to us and clears his throat.

"Good evening, I'm the manager here at- oh my god, I _know_ you," he gasps, gaping at Merlin. 

Merlin smiles politely. "Oh! Have we met before? My memory is horrib-"

He glances around the restaurant then lowers his voice. " _Dude_. I was actually going to ask you both if your service was satisfactory so far this evening but, it's you! I fucking loved you in _Cocks On A Hot Tin Roof_!"

I can't help myself from giggling a little, because 1. Merlin, again, looks so adorably befuddled at being recognized like this, and 2. the fact that he starred in a video named _Cocks On A Hot Tin Roof_ is hilarious. Merlin flushes slightly, shooting me a good-natured glare.

"I didn't mean to offend?" the man offers nervously.

"No! No, you didn't, not at all," Merlin laughs, "I just... this has never happened to me before, I'm at a loss for words! Um, thank you?!"

"Well, look, mate, my boyfriend and I are big fans, he's gonna freak out when I tell him you were actually here today! Actually," he turns and addresses Lynn, who has just placed our food in front of us, "Lynn, anything these gentleman want is on the house, okay? Anything."

She nods, smiling. "Sure thing, Mr. B."

"You don't have to do that!" Merlin protests.

"I insist. Gentlemen, enjoy your meals," he says with a bow and a grin.

"That's very kind of you, thank you," I offer, the manager winking at me in response. "Wow," I laugh, "that was pretty brilliant."

"I'm... shocked, that's legitimately never happened to me before. I hope you didn't mind."

"Mind? I loved it!"

"You're dying to know, I bet."

"About?"

"About the porn," Merlin replies easily as we each tuck into our meals.

"Well," I admit, "I might be a little curious, but it's also not really any of my business."

"It's fine! It's just that this is usually when guys, well, bolt on me."

"How so?" I ask. 

"I think people expect me to say that I'm working my way through school, or that I'm working hard to pay off old student loans. The truth is much more simple than that, though."

"Tell me?"

"I do it because I love sex."

I choke on my bite of eggplant parmigana. "C-come again?"

"I love my body as well. I've never ever felt that the expression of sexuality was anything to be ashamed of. Not everyone can deal with that. The last guy I tried to date was absolutely terrified one of his mates would find out he was seeing someone who works in porn. I'll tell you something, Arthur, I'm not in the habit of hiding who I am or what I do. It may not be for everyone, and I respect that, but I refuse to feel like I'm a less than valid person because of it."

"I can understand that all too well, actually. My father and I aren't speaking right now because he found out I took the job at the studio."

"Oh. no. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, don't be. He and I aren't exactly on great terms as it is, with me being gay, so it's not really anything new, sadly. It's a very judgmental world we live in, and it seems like it gets more and more hateful every day."

"That just means that when you find something positive, something that you enjoy, that lifts you up, you need to let it wrap around you, like a soft, warm blanket. Mum used to always say that when I was little." 

It's a beautiful sentiment; it makes me smile. "That sounds wonderful."

Merlin nods. " _She_ was wonderful."

From there the conversation shifts to more pleasant topics, such as Merlin's fondness of the ocean, his pet fish, and his inherent distrust of anyone who doesn't like chocolate. He asks me to talk about three things I love, and so I launch into a diatribe about photography, the current state of politics here in Britain, and art. Merlin is a great listener - he seems genuinely interested in what I have to say, and it makes for a fascinating hour of conversation over dinner.

"So," Merlin begins, clearing his throat after Lynn removes our now empty plates.

"So," I reply in kind.

"What now?" he asks. "I mean, unless you had somewhere to be or-"

"Come home with me," I implore softly, surprised at my burst of bravado. 

Merlin looks away for a beat, that appealing hint of flush returning to his cheeks. The corners of his mouth lift slightly as his eyes meet my own and in that moment I wonder if his pulse is pounding as hard as my own is. He reaches across the table, his thumb caressing my wrist, and he nods.

"Yeah," he whispers, "okay."

The walk to my flat only takes a few minutes, and we walk together in silence through the city streets. About half way there, Merlin slips his arm through my own and I wonder if he can see in the dark just how big the dopey grin on my face is right now, just from his slight touch.

I let us into my flat and switch on the lights, Merlin gasping at the painting on the wall in my den.

"Arthur, did you paint this? It's... it's stunning!"

"No," I admit, even though I am beaming with pride that he seems to like it. "My sister did. She's exceptional, isn't she?"

Merlin shakes his head. "To say the least! She really has an eye for the abstract, doesn't she?"

"She does, she's making a name for herself in the art world, at least in our little corner of it here in London. I'm so proud of her. Let me get us a drink, yeah? Red good with you?"

"Of course," Merln nods, still inspecting Morgana's painting. 

I pour us each a glass of red wine and walk back into my den to find Merlin now inspecting the contents of my bookcase.

"No Dostoyevsky, I'm afraid," I comment, suddenly wishing my modest collection of books had a bit more diversity. 

"Perhaps not, but this is still an impressive collection. You certainly take photography seriously, I love that. And," Merlin leans in and squints at the far left section of my bookshelf, "oh, now I really love this. I've never met a man with not one, not two, but _three_ cookbooks devoted to the cupcake."

"Hey, the cupcake is a modern marvel, thank you very much," I protest... 

_(just like your dick. Do NOT say that out loud, Arthur, do NOT)_

... Merlin giggling as he runs one hand through his hair. "I make a mean devil's food cupcake, it's so good that it could, quite literally, knock your boxers off."

"Is that how you undress your lovers, Arthur? You seduce them with a cupcake for each article of clothing until they fall apart in your arms?"

His eyes are sparking with mirth, I suspect my own are as well. "Perhaps. It can get a bit messy, but it's usually worth it in the end."

Merlin is grinning as he turns his attention to the view of the stars outside my window. I follow him and we remain silent, looking out at the night sky. After a couple of contemplative minutes, Merlin turns to me and speaks. 

"What's on your mind?"

"I was trying to think of an excuse to get you into my shower, to be honest."

Merlin's eyes light up, ever so slightly, and he clears his throat. "Yeah? What had you come up with so far?"

"Fuck all, unfortunately. I was thinking that the good old 'Oh, hey, how about I give you the in depth tour of my flat' approach might be a good one, but you're pretty smart, you'd probably see right through it."

"Hmm. You flatter me, sir." 

"I'm working on it," I admit, taking a step closer to him; he smirks, pausing to brush the hair from his eyes. I can smell the faintest hint of his cologne, and that, paired with the heat coming from his body, have caused my jeans to suddenly become unbearably tight. 

That's when his arms pull me closer, and his eyes scan my face in a most curious manner. "You don't have to work quite so hard, you know." 

I do a double-take, my eyes wide as Merlin's fingers play with the top button on my shirt. "Yeah?"

He nods. 

We fall silent, simply staring into each others' eyes, the distance between us practically miniscule, even though it feels like anything but. Just when I gather the nerve to go in for a kiss, Merlin surprises me by taking his glass of wine and throwing it squarely at my chest.

"The fuck?" I sputter, shocked. Merlin doesn't reply, instead he reaches for my glass and pours it down his own shirt, then deposits it on the table, empty.

"Dammit. Would you look at that?" he exclaims, eyes wide, "we should probably get out of these clothes and take a shower, don't you think?"

Sexy, sin-inspiring, _and_ smart. 

I practically pounce on him then, our lips meeting finally in one of the hottest, wettest kisses I can ever remember being a part of. 

He tastes like red wine and heat.

After that it's a scramble to get down my hallway, stripping our clothes off along the way while doing as much touching and kissing as we can. Just when we reach the bathroom, Merlin practically slams me against the wall and attacks my neck with his mouth. I push his black shirt down his shoulders, the feel of his warm shoulders beneath my fingertips fueling the intensity of the raging hard-on in my pants. 

"C'mon," I beg, opening the bathroom door and leading him inside. 

I turn on the water to let it warm up as we finish undressing, and even though I've already seen everything that Merlin has to offer, I'm still as excited as a horny teenager whose never been touched properly before. 

Look, it's been a while, don't look at me like that.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that when I finish shrugging out of my clothes it takes me a moment to realize that Merlin is standing still in front of me, silent, and naked as the day he was born. The look in his eyes makes me blush, for he's looking at me as though he approves of what he's seeing - even though the state of his dick, which is standing tall between his legs, was my first clue. 

"Christ. I could eat you up," he admits, eyes dark. "... every goddamned perfect inch of you."

I pull him into the shower, sliding the glass door shut behind us. I can't think of a sufficient comeback so I simply crash our lips together. We manage to duck beneath the warm spray as our hands reach for and caress as much bare skin as we can manage. Merlin throws his head back as I suck a kiss against his neck, my hands sliding down his back to cup his arse. He makes a delicious whimpering sound when I squeeze his cheeks, and presses our groins together. We both moan when our arousals meet, our kisses deepening in intensity. 

This continues for some time, the two of us working each other into a frenzy with hands, lips, soap, shampoo and filthy, filthy words. Merlin's face lights up at something he spots behind my head, and I look at him quizically until he reaches for my antique razor blade. 

"Let me?" he asks, his mouth molding to my jawline as the water pounds away behind us, the spray creating a mist around us that only adds to the mystique of what is taking place in my shower. 

"W-what?" I ask, swallowing as I pull him closer, my hands sliding across his hips. 

"Let me shave you," Merlin replies, shaking the water out of his eyes. 

The blank look on my face must give him a clue that I'm a little confused by his comment because suddenly he laughs and adds, "your face, not your, well, your, oh, your junk."

"Thank fuck for that."

"I don't know, it's just... I saw your shaving kit there," he nods in the direction of the shelf on the wall, "and... it's just such a kink of mine. It's so primal, just... terribly erotic." Merlin smirks, his free hand worming its way between my legs. When his fingertips mingle in the hair at the base of my dick I bite back a moan, Merlin leaning close to rest his forehead against my own. In response I draw him close for a kiss, the two of us moving back beneath the spray of the water as the steam billows around us. When I finally do pull away I look him in the eye and nod.

"Okay."

The shaving cream is applied to my face liberally, Merlin taking this particular task very seriously, judging by the intent expression on his face. He presses a soft kiss to the tip of my nose when he finishes, his index finger moving to one of my cheeks, sweeping across it.

"Did you just write an 'M' on my cheek?" 

Merlin runs one hand through his wet hair and shrugs one shoulder quite adorably. He bites his lip and blushes a little. "Possibly." 

"For a porn star, you blush a lot."

"Do I?"

"You do."

"Do you mind terribly?" he asks, the lilt of his voice much more serious suddenly. He moves closer, and my hand, of its own accord, reaches out to grip him. Merlin freezes, his eyes falling closed as I give his dick a couple of tight tugs for the very first time. 

"Not at all," I admit, gasping as Merlin's fingers wrap around my own erection to gift it with two pulls. I sigh, falling back against the tiled shower wall, giving thanks that the showers in this building are large enough to accommodate two people. 

There's no fear when the blade meets my cheek by way of his sure hand. How could there be, when he's this close to me, when he presses a soft kiss to the freshly shaved patch of my cheek he's just shaved? No, there's no fear. There's nothing but want and desire and a pronounced sense of lust that makes my head spin. 

I guess that's what prompts me to reach between my legs and give my dick a series of pulls. A low moan escapes my mouth; my other hand joins in, cupping and squeezing my balls. I shiver as the pleasure begins to blossom slowly in my groin, at least I do until I remember that Merlin is shaving my face, and I should probably be paying attention to the matter at hand. I release myself, and instantly Merlin's hand shoots out, tight around my wrist. 

"Don't stop," he begs, "you beautiful boy." 

"Yeah?" 

He nods, ducking to kiss my shoulder. "Fair play and all. You got to watch me bring myself off, it's only fair that I get to watch you shoot your pretty load all over me."

Shaking, I reach out to cup his cheek, Merlin leaning into my touch and pressing a kiss to my palm. "You're sex on long Irish legs," I pant, "Or possibly a witch. Maybe a bit of both. It requires more research."

"I'm down with that, if it's hands-on research."

I blink, biting my lower lip before leaning back against the shower wall again, and it's only when I resume stroking myself that Merlin continues his work. I try to keep my strokes slow at first, wondering just how long I can make this last. With Merlin's gorgeous face inches away from my own, I suspect that it may not last long at all.

He slides the blade across my other cheek, taking his time with every patch of skin he shaves. As he nears completion I'm approaching my own, both of us diligent in our very different tasks. I almost wish I had more than a couple days' worth of stubble on my face, if it would mean that it would prolong what's happening between us right now. As it stands, though, he's nearly done shaving me, and I'm getting very, very close to coming.

"Chin up, gorgeous," he instructs, paying careful attention to the skin beneath my chin. When he's finished this particular section he kisses my Adam's Apple softly. "Such a good boy," he praises, as my hand begins to move faster.

When a few seconds pass without the razor making contact with my face, I realize that he's finished shaving me. I open my eyes and when I do, I see Merlin, looking down at the sight of my hand pumping my dick steadily, as though the very sight has him enthralled. 

"Come on. Do it. Make a fucking mess," he urges, putting the blade back on the shelf.

I can't deny him anything, apparently.

When my orgasm hits, it feels like I am coming in waves, in never ending pulses that are nothing short of electric bursts of pleasure. I close my eyes and use both hands on myself, milking this particular orgasm for all it's worth. All the while, Merlin soothes me, speaking in a soft voice, his hands all over my body as he keeps me from falling.

I've barely recovered, but when I finally open my eyes I am extremely determined to give as good as I've received. I'm also more than a little impatient, so I spring into action and spin Merlin, forcing him against the shower wall.

Merlin plants his body against it, and I love that he instinctively spreads his legs without being told to. Unable to resist, I press a kiss to the nape of his neck. He rests his forehead against the tile and reaches between his legs - or, he attempts to, until I smack his hand away, instead wrapping my fingers around him. He's hot and thick in my hand, just as I knew he would be.

The moan he unleashes when I begin to wank him is nothing short of unholy.

"Not gonna take long," he breathes. His head falls back onto my shoulder as his hips begin to rock in earnest with the effort of fucking my fist with a groan. My other hand slides across his wet waist, down one leg, and across his backside, until I pat it lightly and ask him one very important question.

"How many?" I gasp against his ear, sucking the lobe into my mouth. 

Merlin whimpers, knees buckling. He moans and babbles but the sounds he is making are utterly incoherent. I grin, pleased that my efforts have reduced him to this. 

My middle finger teases him lightly, circling the pucker of skin before a beat. Merlin's body stills, and even though it wasn't part of the plan, I find myself sinking to my knees, my tongue lapping hotly at his rim. 

"Mother _fuck_ ," Merlin gasps, my actions spurring his hips back to life as I squeeze his dick again for good measure. My tongue plunges deeply into his core and one of his hands reaches behind him to latch onto my hair. I continue this torture for a bit, then get to my feet again, my hand slowly jerking Merlin all the while.

"Let's try again," I purr into his ear. "How. Many."

"Just fucking fill me," Merlin begs, "do it. One, two, three, I don't care, just get your fingers in me."

Gwaine was right; he is a talker. I chuckle as I slide one finger into him. His channel is impossibly hot and tight and I can't help but add a second finger. My hand speeds up, now stripping his dick at a fevered pace.

"Sweet fucking hell," he groans, his hips pistoning madly. "So close. Deeper."

I had forgotten how good it could feel to be on the giving end of a fierce finger-fucking. Merlin's body takes every inch that I offer greedily, and when I curl my fingers just the right way, he cries out, his head tilting to capture me in a kiss that isn't really a kiss, more of an exchange of breath and tongues. 

" _Arthurpleasearthurplease _," he pants, his body tightening in my arms as he speeds toward his orgasm. Our eyes meet, mine wide at the display I'm witnessing, his dark with want and lust.__

__"Next time," I whisper, "I'll give you something bigger, something harder."_ _

__Merlin's eyes widen then slam shut when he comes in my arms, shooting all over the wall of my shower as well as my hand. He trembles in my arms as he rides it out, and I hold him upright, supporting him as his hips continue to piston madly, seeking every drop of pleasure they can._ _

__"I, I," he pants, his eyes catching my own, "I..."_ _

__"Yes?" I whisper._ _

__"You wore me out," he blurts out with a giggle as he slumps the floor._ _

__Once we've recovered enough to stand again I turn the water off and offer Merlin a towel. We dry ourselves off and I take him by the hand before he can even entertain the thought of going home tonight. Wordlessly, I lead him to my bedroom and offer him a pair of boxers, which he accepts and slides up his legs. I do the same and turn my duvet down, sitting down on the bed._ _

__When I hold my hand out to him, he pads over to me and climbs into bed with me._ _

__I draw him close, happy to be able to spoon him, to hold him. He relaxes back into my touch and purrs, his breathing evening out. Merlin squeezes my hand as it rests against his stomach protectively. I press my lips to the back of his lightly damp head, the scent of his hair assaulting every particle within my very being._ _

__"Soft," he mumbles; I repeat the motion._ _

__"Warm," he continues, sleep obviously pulling at his body. He turns in my arms, bringing us face to face, and struggles to keep his eyes open. I give his cheek a soft kiss and close my own eyes._ _

__It's only as sleep overtakes me that I hear him whisper one final thing._ _

__"... _like a blanket_."_ _


End file.
